Iguva=41
:"I am the Lich serving the Supreme Being, Iguva. If you forfeit now, I will grant you a painless death." ::- Iguva=41's introduction. Iguva=41 (イグヴァ=41) was the field commander of the undead army that was sent to annihilate the lizardmen tribes, but was instead defeated by them. Appearance Iguva=41 is a hideous undead magic caster that reeks of death and decay. He wore an old and luxurious robe that covered its body of skins and bones. Personality While Iguva=41 is very arrogant, he did not underestimate his foes. With a complete and utter devotion to his Creator Ainz, he will do whatever it takes to complete his orders. Background Iguva=41 was a corpse that Ainz Ooal Gown turned into an Elder Lich as part of an experiment. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Eight days later at the beginning of the battle between the lizardmen and the undead, he was kept in reserve on Ainz's instruction. After the lizardmen destroyed the undead army, Cocytus, acting as the army commander, authorized his deployment on the field. Upon ordering his Blood Meat Hulks to attack the three tribe chiefs who're protecting the lizardmen army's flank, he used his powerful Fireball spell against the army's main force, forcing it to pull back. A suicide attack by five elite lizardmen Head Warriors only reached halfway before being annihilated. While so, a second attack was made by Zaryusu Shasha, Zenberu Gugu and Crusch Lulu hiding behind Rororo. The hydra is protected by protective and healing spells plus the freezing ability of Frost Pain, was finally brought down. However, it was not before he allowed the three lizardmen heroes to reach striking distance of Iguva=41. The Lich summoned four Skeleton Warriors to guard himself until they were eventually engaged by Zenberu Gugu and Crusch Lulu in battle. As a result, this allows Zaryusu Shasha the chance to face the undead magician one on one in close combat. After a drawn-out battle, the lizardman, battered by the Lich spells, engaged one last time with his Frost Pain's special ability, creating a thick cold fog, and half-blindly striking through it. That strike finally put his sword through Iguva=41's head, ending him once and for all. Before finally dying, Iguva=41 begged his creator, Ainz's forgiveness in failing to defeat the lizardmen. Abilities and Powers Iguva=41 is a level 22 magic caster. He is able to temporarily increase in size which boosts all of his stats, increasing his power to around level 30. As an undead, he was unaffected by Frost Pain's ice damage ability. Active *'Fireball': A 3rd tier spell that allows the caster to summon a large fireball that is used for attacks. *'Lightning': A 3rd tier spell. *'Scare': Induces fear into the opponent. *'Magic Arrow' *'Summon 4th tier Undead': Summons four Skeleton Warriors. *'Negative Touch': Through physical contact, Iguva=41 uses his racial skill as shown by grabbing Zaryusu's throat. Thus, negative energy will then flowed into his target's body, robbing the lizardman of his vitality. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown As his personal creation, Iguva=41 has undying loyalty towards him and would die for him. Cocytus Iguva=41 served as Cocytus's commander during the attack on the Lizardmen. Lizardmen Alliance Iguva=41 saw them as insects that should be squashed for the glory of Nazarick. Trivia * Iguva=41 was created by Ainz Ooal Gown to be used by Cocytus as his field commander. * While there is no clear indication in the novel that Iguva=41 was created from the corpse of Igvarge. In the illustration, one side of Iguva=41's face is distorted and this can be inferred to be the hit Mare delivered to his head that even destroyed his helmet when trying to run from Ainz. Quotes *(To Zaryusu during their battle): "Ku ku ku… I am the Lich Iguvua, don’t look down on me just because I am not proficient in melee combat!" *(Upon death): "This… this… impossible… Ainz… sama…Please… Please… Forgive… me." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Elder Liches Category:Magic Casters Category:Necromancers Category:Commanders Category:Summons Category:Nazarick